


That Ass And Other Attributes

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: When Jeff met Lucy





	That Ass And Other Attributes

The first thing Jeff Tracy ever say of Lucy Beaumont was her ass.

Actually, that wasn’t strictly true.  The very first thing he saw was her patch job on his jet, an elegant cacophony of stolen parts and bits of wire that were never meant to fly.  Jeff was sure he was going to die, but the patch held, even through six g of maneuvering and aerial dogfighting to bring him home again.

So Jeff asked around the ground crews and got pointed to the shanty of a workshop at the end of a row of dilapidated sheds.

The second thing Jeff Tracy saw of Lucy Beaumont were her designs, scratched onto any scrap that could take the ink, pinned to the tin walls.

The third thing was that ass, and it kind of blew the first two away.  It was sticking up, its owner waist deep in a partially-disassembled Merlin jet turbine.  “Hey, pass me that torque wrench,” a voice tinged with Europe asked, one hand appearing to snap imperiously at him.

Jeff found the tool and slapped it into the waiting palm.  A few seconds of mechanical grinding, and Lucy stood up, shaking a loose tendril of hair off her sweaty forehead.  There was a smear of grease on her cheek, her dark brown hair pinned back under a faded old bandana, tied bohemian-style high on her forehead.

Jeff remembered everything; the way the world seemed to slow, the tock of the clock stretching out, the buzz of the insects that plagued this base dopplering out as Lucy quite literally took his breath away.

Lucy looked at him, smiled, and tapped his open jaw with her wrench.   “You’ll catch flies,” she teased, and Jeff was sure he was in love.


End file.
